Paris
flags in front of the iconic "Tour Eiffel".]] Paris is the capital of the European Federation. It is the hub of all military and political authority within the Federation. It was fought over by the United States of America, Russian Federation, and of course the Europeans in the game's novel. During the game there is an attack on Paris in the beginning of the war which is fought off by Europe. Whether any other further conflicts happen in Paris during the game is dependent on the players moves. The CGI Trailer for the game featured an intense fight between United States and Russian military forces (the names JSF and Spetsnaz for both factions would be revealed later on). At the end of the trailer, US forces are overwhelmed and several kinetic rods are seen destroying Paris on Major General Smith's order. As with many locations, the fate of Paris is entirely up to the player. Historically this would be the third time Paris would become a battlefield. The other times being during the French Revolution and the Franco-Prussian War. It is considered by some to be a miracle that it remained unscathed during both World War I and II. Assault & Conquest missions Paris has three uplinks on either side of the river. Quickly secure all three on your side of the river. Although you could try to send a force across one of the bridges to secure a fourth uplink to give you the majority, instead set up defenses on your side of the river and turn a conquest mission into an assault mission as you eliminate all of the enemy units as they come after your uplinks. Send UAVs or gunships across to spot targets for your artillery or air strikes. Another option is to upgrade all of your uplinks for force recon, then send a level 3 recon force across the river to one of the uplinks, with some of your riflemen in tow to secure a fourth uplink. Use engineers to secure the uplinks on your side of the river and deploy sentries to defend them. Also upgrade the uplinks for support. Since there are the same number of uplinks on either side, let the enemy come to you. Your concentrated force can engage hostile units one by one as they cross the bridges. After you have caused some damage to the enemy, send some units across the bridges to capture uplinks on the other side. The southern side of the river has lots of buildings to garrison infantry, so be careful with your tanks and other vehicles. Don't try to engage garrisoned infantry with these units. Instead, call in artillery or an air strike to take down the buildings with the hostile infantry still inside. Siege mission Barricades block all of the bridges across the river. Although as the attacker you could blast them away with tanks and artillery, try using a force with lots of infantry, who can run right past the barricades. Secure Delta and Foxtrot for air support upgrades while sending units to secure Whiskey. Bring several platoons of artillery to blast away the drones at the bridge as well as some gunships to help deal with enemy tanks. As enemy vehicles come after you, put your infantry in buildings or behind cover and use artillery, air strikes, and gunships to deal with them. If you act quickly, you can secure the critical uplink at Sierra before the enemy receives reinforcements-or you can wipe out all of their units before the counter reaches zero. Sierra is the critical uplink; it must be captured by the attacker. It is located in the south and protected by sentry drones, as are all the uplinks and the bridge crossings. The bridges are blocked by barricades on the southern end. Vehicles can't pass through them. Use artillery or tank fire to destroy the barricades. Send out your gunships early during the mission to locate and destroy the enemy artillery. The defender does not receive any reinforcements until the timer is up, so once they are out, there is no more threat from the artillery. If the attacker does not capture Sierra by the time limit, not only does the defender gain access to support and reinforcements, but a number of force recon units automatically move to all the bridges to help defend. Gallery EndWar_Paris.jpg|Ghosts prepare to deploy into Paris. 939209_20071203_790screen001.jpg|Enforcers defending their capital. Battle of Paris.jpg|Battle of Paris Paris in ruins.jpg|Paris in ruins. Trivia *In direct contrast to many depictions, posters, and trailers, the Eiffel Tower is in fact just a backdrop and cannot be accessed as it is outside the boundaries of the map. Category:European Federation Category:Locations